Клуб Зеро
by MaryKent05
Summary: Он - лучший биатлонист Канады. Она - начинающая австрийская горнолыжница. Он - Олимпийский чемпион. Она не может выполнить даже простейшие элементы. Но все изменится, когда она напишет ему письмо.
1. Глава 1

**Март 2006 г., Ванкувер, Канада.**  
>- Эдвард, ты только посмотри на это, - послышался сзади веселый голос Карлайла.<br>Эдвард повернулся. Тренер бросил перед ним на стол целую гору писем.

- Это все от твоих поклонников, - усмехнулся Карлайл. - Главное теперь - не зазвездись. Настоящая работа только начинается.

- Знаю, - улыбнулся Эдвард. - Для Олимпийского чемпиона все, что не золото, - шаг назад...

Карлайл похлопал воспитанника по плечу и пошел к доктору Клируотеру, который ждал его в коридоре, а Эдвард перевел взгляд на гору писем своих фанатов. Боже, у него теперь есть фанаты! Как у какого-нибудь актера или поп-певца. С ума сойти. Просто не верится, что все это происходит с ним.

Эдвард Энтони Мэйсон - чемпион Зимних Олимпийских игр в Турине! И новый член прославленного Клуба «Зеро» (1).  
>Конечно, он и сам понимал, что постепенно поднимается к вершине. В его копилке было уже немало медалей. В прошлом году он выиграл два этапа Кубка мира, а в остальных был все время в первой десятке. Эксперты уже третий сезон называли его одним из лучших среди юниоров. Но ведь это Олимпиада. Совсем другой уровень. Да и канадцы никогда не были в биатлоне законодателями мод.<p>

Поэтому, выходя на старт в массовой гонке, Эдвард не думал о том, какое место он займет. Ведь он уже вошёл в тридцатку лучших биатлонистов мира. Он просто бежал, стрелял без промаха и снова бежал. Забыв про надорванные две недели назад связки. Про то, что он до двух часов ночи проторчал на допинг-тесте.  
>К черту всё.<br>Всё, кроме биатлона.

Перед первым рубежом он шестой. После него - третий. Перед вторым - четвертый. После третьего - второй. Но это ещё ничего не значит, основные соперники рядом, они буквально дышат в спину. Главное - не дрогнуть, не поддаться нервному напряжению, отстрелять "на ноль" на четвертом, последнем рубеже.  
>Эдвард делает глубокий вдох и стреляет.<br>Один вдох - один выстрел.  
>Четыре мишени из пяти уже закрыты, и тут он видит боковым зрением, как его основной соперник Михаэль Грайс (2) внезапно промахивается, оставляя на своей мишени зловещий "чёрный глаз". Мэйсон прицеливается и стреляет.<br>Пять из пяти.  
>Немец уходит на штрафной круг. Норвежцы явно закисают.<br>Эдвард понимает: это его шанс и дергает изо всех сил.

Карлайл потом сказал, что он летел, как метеор. А Эдварду тогда казалось, что он бежит слишком медленно.  
>Надо быстрее. Еще быстрее.<p>

Позади норвежец. Поляк. Ноги налились свинцом, мышцы окислились, надо потерпеть, ещё немного. Тренеры на трассе подбадривают, инструктируют. Болельщики выкрикивают его имя.  
>Еще рывок.<br>Как будто душа выходит из тела и летит вперед, обгоняя соперников.  
>И вдруг все. Последний подъём перед финишем, и перед ним больше никого.<br>Только снег.  
>Ослепительный снег. И восторженный гул тысячи болельщиков.<br>Финиш.  
>Золото.<br>Первое золото в мужском биатлоне в истории Канады.  
>Его первое олимпийское золото.<p>

Посмотрев на фотографию родителей, Эдвард грустно улыбнулся.  
>«Это все для вас. Надеюсь, вы видите меня и гордитесь. Ведь вы всегда верили, что этот день наступит. Даже я сам иногда в этом сомневался. А вы ни на секунду не переставали в меня верить».<p>

Когда шесть лет назад в автокатастрофе погибли его родители, Эдварду было всего семнадцать лет, и тренер с женой фактически стали для него вторыми родителями. Вторыми, но не родными...

Вздохнув, Эдвард открыл одно из писем, лежавшее на вершине горы. Оно было прислано из Австрии. Почерк на тетрадных листках был округлым и совсем еще детским.

«Здравствуйте, мистер Мэйсон. Поздравляю вас с победой! Вы настоящий чемпион! Меня зовут Изабелла, но все зовут меня просто Белла. Мне 13 лет. Я живу в Инсбруке, в Австрии. Смотрю все соревнования по биатлону. Я обожаю биатлон. Ваш финиш в Турине был просто феноменальным. На Олимпиаде я болела только за вас, хотя вы и представляете не Австрию. Очень жаль, что вы не австриец. Вы были бы звездой нашей сборной. И вы тренировались бы у нас в Альпах, а я смогла бы с вами встретиться. Потому что я тоже спортсменка. Я занимаюсь фристайлом. Вернее, пытаюсь заниматься. Я самая худшая в группе. Я очень стараюсь. Но я такая неуклюжая и на элементах часто падаю. Я очень хочу стать такой же хорошей спортсменкой, как вы. Всё время тренируюсь. Но мои результаты совсем не те, которых я хотела бы добиться. Знаю, что если много работать, результаты будут. Но в меня уже никто не верит. Даже я сама в себя иногда уже не верю. Может быть, вы пожелаете мне удачи? Подпишите, пожалуйста, вашу фотографию. Она станет моим талисманом. С огромным уважением и восхищением, Изабелла Свон-Дуаер».

Эдвард улыбнулся. Ему это было знакомо. До четырнадцати лет он сам был горнолыжником, но весьма средним. Практически ни один элемент лыжной акробатики он не мог выполнить чисто. Зато скорость у него всегда была сумасшедшей, особенно на ровных участках. И когда приятель его тогдашнего тренера вдруг предложил ему попробовать лыжные гонки и биатлон, в жизни Эдварда Мэйсона, наконец, взошла счастливая звезда. Может быть, его опыт поможет этой девчонке найти в спорте свой путь?

Теперь у него было множество фанаток, как и у каждого внезапно прогремевшего на весь мир молодого олимпийского чемпиона. Вчера ему даже прислали по почте черные кружевные стринги с визиткой их хозяйки. Всё это сумасшествие казалось Эдварду просто диким, хотя в какой-то степени и льстило его самолюбию. Но в письме этой девочки было очень мало слов о любви к нему и очень много - о любви к спорту.

Отыскав лист бумаги и ручку, Эдвард принялся сочинять первое в своей жизни письмо фанатке.

«Привет, Изабелла! Спасибо за поздравления. Мне нравится Австрия, и я не раз бывал в Инсбруке. Надеюсь, приеду к вам еще. У вас там отличная трасса. Конечно, я могу пожелать тебе удачи во фристайле. Но я попробую дать тебе совет. Ты смотришь все соревнования по биатлону. И сейчас ты тоже пишешь биатлонисту. Быть может, горные лыжи - это просто не твое, и твой настоящий талант в чем-то другом? Если ты так любишь биатлон, попробуй взять в руки винтовку. И может быть, однажды мы встретимся на Олимпиаде. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Эдвард Мэйсон».

Поставив на фотографии размашистую подпись, Эдвард вложил ее в конверт, и тут на плечо ему легла легкая рука.

- Мне сказали, что мой чемпион свободен, - улыбнулась Таня.

- Да. И сегодня он весь твой, - засмеялся Эдвард и поцеловал свою девушку.

- Куда мы поедем?

- В ресторан, - ответил Эдвард.

Со словацкой биатлонисткой Таней он встречался почти год. И уже неделю носил в кармане куртки маленькую бархатную коробочку.

- Почему ты так хитро улыбаешься? Что ты задумал? - щелкнула его по носу Таня.

Эдвард загадочно промолчал, и они вместе пошли к выходу со стадиона, чтобы отправиться в самый лучший ресторан Ванкувера.

Сегодня он собирался сделать Тане предложение.

В этом году он достиг всего, о чем мечтал.  
>Но Эдвард верил: впереди его ждут новые вершины.<br>И эти вершины они с Таней покорят вместе.

***  
><strong>Февраль 2010 г., Ванкувер, Канада.<strong>

- Эдвард, я горжусь тобой! - обняла его Эсми. - Ты заслужил эти медали, как никто другой!

Эдвард поцеловал в щеку свою вторую маму и проговорил с улыбкой:

- Без вашей поддержки ничего бы не вышло.

- Ладно, оставляю вас наедине, - шепнула Эсми, кивнув стоящей чуть поодаль с охапкой цветов в руках Тане.

Это был лучший день. Самый лучший день.

Сегодня прошло закрытие Олимпиады, и Эдварду доверили нести знамя сборной.  
>Потому что он принес Канаде сразу две медали.<br>Серебро в спринте и золото - золото! - в гонке преследования.  
>Золото на домашней Олимпиаде.<p>

Ревущие трибуны. Кленовые листья повсюду. И красно-белый флаг у него в руках. До сих пор ему казалось, что он слышит этот счастливый гул. И этот гул он готов был слушать вечно.

- Таня, мы уже не перед камерами, - подмигнул Эдвард жене, которая выглядела какой-то растерянной и отрешенной. Наверное, устала из-за всех этих интервью и фотосессий. Но он знал, как поможет ей снять эту усталость. - Сейчас мы можем поздравить друг друга не только на словах...

Двукратный олимпийский чемпион Эдвард Мэйсон подхватил свою любимую женщину на руки и понес в постель.

Утром он проснулся рано и с нежностью посмотрел на спящую рядом жену. Его переполняло желание, но он не хотел тревожить ее сон и просто наблюдал, как колышется во сне ее грудь и подрагивают пушистые ресницы.

И зачем только она все время красит их тушью? Пусть ее ресницы и светлые, но зато сейчас она выглядит милой и нежной, а не снежной королевой, какой почему-то все время хочет казаться.

Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Таня проснулась и открыла глаза.

- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся Эдвард и привлек жену к себе. Теплая и расслабленная в эти утренние минуты, она была такой домашней и родной, что ему не хотелось больше никуда бежать. Даже на тренировку к боссу.

Эдвард посмотрел жене в глаза и нежно провел рукой по ее щеке:

- Знаешь, что мне пришло сейчас в голову... Может быть, нам пора подумать о детях?

Таня тут же изменилась в лице и отстранилась. Губы ее побледнели.

- Эдвард, мы не раз уже говорили об этом, - воскликнула она. - Я наконец-то набрала форму. Впереди Кубок мира. Мой новый тренер считает, что мне по силам участие в следующей Олимпиаде!

- Таня, я не заставляю тебя, я просто предлагаю подумать... - начал Эдвард, но жена уже вставала с постели. Момент абсолютного счастья был испорчен.

- Я понимаю, Эдвард, - резко повернулась к нему Таня: - У тебя уже два олимпийских золота. Ты даже можешь закончить карьеру и все равно остаться в истории. Но я тоже спортсменка. И у меня тоже есть талант. А ты, кажется, совсем об этом забыл.

- Таня, ты замечательная спортсменка... - проговорил Эдвард, все еще надеясь спасти утро.

- Мне надо в душ, - оборвала его жена и выскользнула из комнаты.

Эдвард выругался и треснул кулаком по подушке. Ну, зачем он заговорил о детях? Состояние эйфории после победы напрочь отключило мозг. Ведь Таня ясно дала ему понять, что спорт для нее важнее всего на свете.

Из душа она вышла спустя двадцать минут и сразу же начала собираться.

- Куда ты? Я думал, мы проведем вместе весь день, - удивился Эдвард, даже не заикнувшись о том, что еще полчаса назад хотел предложить ей сорваться с места и махнуть куда-нибудь на отдых в теплые страны.

- У меня тренировка, - сказала Таня.

- С твоим новым тренером?

- Да, - кивнула жена. - Прости. Я и так пропустила две недели, пока была с тобой на Олимпиаде.

- Понимаю, - вздохнул Эдвард и поцеловал жену. Она отозвалась, но вяло. Проклятье. А ведь и во время Олимпиады Таня была какой-то отстраненной. Но Эдвард, увлеченный борьбой, а потом праздновавший победу, не обратил на это внимания. Списал все на усталость. Но похоже, дело было не только в усталости...

Да ведь он, черт побери, даже не знал, что у нее новый тренер. Видимо, она сменила тренера, пока он был на очередных сборах.

- Я позвоню, - проговорила Таня, и тут подал голос ее телефон.

- Сейчас. Уже выхожу, - сказала она весело в трубку и перекинула сумку через плечо.

Даже закончив разговор, она продолжала улыбаться. Такой улыбки Эдвард давно у нее уже не видел. И он вдруг почувствовал себя так мерзко, словно застрелился на рубеже (3). Нет, пожалуй, даже хуже.

- Кто это был? - спросил Эдвард.

- Мой тренер, - ответила Таня и обняла его, видимо, заметив его потухший взгляд. - Я горжусь тобой, Эдвард. Правда. Но это твоя медаль. А я мечтаю о своей.

Твоя медаль? Эдвард всегда думал, что всё его золото принадлежит и ей. Но видимо, Таня так не считала.

- Удачи на тренировке, - сказал Эдвард. - Люблю тебя.

- И я.

Таня вышла из комнаты, а Эдвард осознал, что, посвятив всего себя подготовке к Играм, явно упустил что-то важное в их отношениях. И очень надеялся, что всё еще можно исправить.

_  
>(1) Клуб «Зеро» - это символический элитный спортивный клуб, основанный в 1999 г. Международным союзом биатлонистов, в который входят биатлонисты и биатлонистки, выигравшие золотую медаль зимних Олимпийских игр или чемпионатов мира в личных гонках с нулевым (без единого промаха) результатом в стрельбе.<br>(2) Михаэль Грайс - немецкий биатлонист, трёхкратный олимпийский чемпион и трехкратный чемпион мира. В масс-старте на Олимпийских играх в Турине выиграл золото.  
>Но простите, герр Грайс, тут вам придется побыть вторым. К счастью, это всего лишь виртуальная реальность, так что не обижайтесь<br>(3) Застрелиться - на сленге биатлонистов - не попасть в мишень на огневом рубеже от трех до пяти раз.


	2. Глава 2

div id="msgd"strongЯнварь 2011 г., Нове Место-на-Мораве, Чехия/strong br /br / - Как вам наш город? - спросила Эдварда симпатичная чешка, которая сопровождала канадцев от гостиницы к биатлонной трассе. Они только вчера приехали сюда из итальянской Антерсельвы и должны были уже завтра лететь в американский Преск-Айл на следующий, 7-й этап Кубка мира. br /br / - Потрясающе, - приветливо улыбнулся ей Эдвард. br /br / Старинный чешский городок действительно понравился ему. Башенки с часами, как будто сошедшие со страниц книг о средневековье, мощенные камнем улицы и необычный язык – все это было чертовски интересно для канадского биатлониста. br / Мэйсон знал, что в Нове Место-на-Мораве сначала пригласили в качестве почетного гостя Уле-Эйнара Бьёрндалена. Но великий и ужасный норвежец в Чехию приехать не смог, и организаторы юниорского чемпионата мира обратились к Эдварду. Конечно, быть заменой Бьёрндалена не так круто, как быть новым Бьёрндаленом. Но в конце концов, впереди у него еще как минимум одна Олимпиада. И кто знает, устоит ли перед Эдвардом Мэйсоном рекорд Норвежского вампира (1)? br /br / К тому же отношения с Таней в последнее время окончательно разладились, и дома Эдварду стало совсем тягостно. Так что поездка в Чехию пришлась как раз кстати, чтобы воспрянуть духом. br /br / А воспрянуть духом было от чего. Молодые двадцатилетние биатлонисты еще не успели устать от бесконечных травм и интриг внутри сборных и федераций. Глаза их горели. Они рвались в бой. Они бежали с юношеским задором и стреляли с наслаждением. Рядом с ними Эдвард и сам чувствовал себя юниором на первых крупных соревнованиях, с дрожью в коленках и широко распахнутыми глазами. br /br / Завтра, 29 января, должен был состояться спринт у девушек. И сидя в кафе с ноутбуком, Эдвард с любопытством просматривал список участниц, которых оказалось целых семьдесят шесть человек. Кто-то из этих девчонок однажды принесет своей стране олимпийское золото, а для кого-то участие в этой гонке так и останется главным достижением в жизни. Спорт непредсказуем. Впрочем, этим он и прекрасен. br /br / В конце списка Эдвард вдруг увидел знакомую фамилию. Изабелла Свон-Дуаер, 18 лет, Австрия. Это же та девчонка, которая после Олимпиады в Турине написала ему письмо! Выходит, она все-таки бросила фристайл ради биатлона, да еще и попала на чемпионат мира. Интересно, какое место она займет в спринте? br /br / Теперь Эдвард Мэйсон стал не только почетным гостем, но и активным болельщиком. В череде незнакомых спортсменок у него появился свой фаворит. br /br / *** br /br / Белле Свон-Дуаер не повезло - ей достался семьдесят шестой стартовый номер. С одной стороны, стартующие позже имеют некоторое преимущество перед остальными, так как владеют информацией об успехах уже финишировавших спортсменов, но с другой - трасса после семидесяти пяти участников соревнования уже превращается в сплошную снежную кашу, и скользить по ней коньковым ходом куда как сложнее. Хорошо, если сервисёры попадут в смазку и угадают состояние снега во второй половине гонки, а если нет - пиши пропало, лыжи будут словно шипованные. br /br / Эдвард вместе с организаторами соревнований находился на стадионе и наблюдал за соревнованиями на огромном экране. Гонка подходила к завершению и, казалось, все фавориты уже финишировали и судьба медалей была практически предрешена, но вдруг внимание операторов привлекла неизвестная спортсменка, которую сейчас вели по лучшему результату. Вот она прошла последнюю временную отсечку перед финишем, и компьютер снизу экрана выдал информацию, что Изабелла Свон-Дуаер выигрывает полторы секунды у лидера гонки Екатерины Зубовой. br /br / Эдвард наблюдал за происходящим с изумлением. Нет, он, конечно, посмотрел в интернете ее статистику, и у Беллы уже были заметные успехи в спринте и в персьюте. Но на эту гонку, похоже, пришелся самый пик ее формы в этом сезоне. br / Мэйсон присмотрелся к изображению на экране и улыбнулся. Карлайл всегда смеялся над тем, как юниорки прямо во время гонки умудряются вытирать лицо руками, чтобы не оказаться в соплях и слюнях на экране телевизора, и теряют драгоценные секунды. Но Изабелле Свон-Дуаер не было никакого дела до своего внешнего вида. Сосредоточенная и уверенная, девчонка как будто летела над трассой, ни на секунду не сбиваясь с ритма. Еще не Магдалена Нойнер и не Тура Бергер, но ей ведь всего восемнадцать. br / Похоже, Эдвард Мэйсон умудрился переманить из фристайла в биатлон настоящее сокровище. br / Тренеры что-то громко кричали ей вслед. Эдвард знал, что они ведут её к медали, сообщают бесценную информацию, но в самом начале карьеры эти крики его только сбивали. Белла же не терялась ни на долю секунды. Уже финишировавшая россиянка Екатерина Зубова не могла повлиять на свой результат, ей оставалось только ждать результатов, а у Беллы был реальный шанс на победу. br / Сейчас эта девочка должна отдать всё ради этих последних пятисот метров перед финишной чертой. Умереть, но не растерять своё преимущество. Так всегда говорил ему Карлайл. br / Черт побери, даже за выступлениями Тани он не наблюдал с таким интересом. Впрочем, Таня никогда и не была настолько талантливой. Из этой девчонки, определенно, выйдет толк. br /br / Остался последний крутой спуск и поворот перед выездом на стадион, где лидеры гонки в напряжении ожидали финиша австрийской биатлонистки, от которой сейчас зависело качество их медалей. Белла уже практически догнала стартовавшую раньше неё спортсменку из США под семьдесят пятым номером и теперь они шли вдвоём, приближаясь к спуску. br /br / Эдвард заволновался, как уставшая Белла пройдёт столь крутой спуск, но, вспомнив о её горнолыжном прошлом, успокоился. Но зря. Американская биатлонистка не справилась с поворотом и внезапно повалилась на бок. Белла не успела среагировать и на высокой скорости налетела на соперницу. Навыки фристайлистки помогли ей сгруппироваться и не допустить поломки инвентаря при падении, но дыхание тут же сбилось и драгоценные секунды были безвозвратно потеряны. br /br / Стадион разочарованно ахнул. Журналисты затрещали фотокамерами. А финишировавшие соперницы вздохнули с облегчением. Сенсации не получилось. br /br / Да… Грохнуться в сугроб за пятьсот метров до финиша было чертовски обидно. Не повезло девчонке. Ошибку при прохождении поворота совершила не она, а досталось и ей тоже. br /br / Молодая австрийская биатлонистка с трудом поднималась на ноги, и Эдварду, смотревшему на нее в через экран на стадионе, даже показалось, что по лицу у нее пробежала гримаса боли. Неужели травма? Но упорная спортсменка продолжила гонку, в отличие от виновницы «ДТП», сломавшей лыжу во время падения. br /br / В итоговом протоколе Изабелла отметилась лишь во втором десятке и сразу после финиша скрылась с глаз. Все внимание организаторов и прессы было приковано к победителям. br /br / Эдвард поучаствовал в награждении, сфотографировался с медалистами и собирался уже принять приглашение от мэра города на прием в здании городской ратуши. Но увидев краем глаза австрийский флаг, развевающийся над стадионом, тут же вспомнил об Изабелле. br /br / Пожалуй, стоит подбодрить талантливую девчонку. Она проделала за это время большой путь и шла в лидерах до рокового падения, а на чемпионате мира, где собрались лучшие молодые биатлонисты со всего земного шара, это дорогого стоит. br /br / Отыскав на стадионе кого-то в форме австрийской сборной, он, поздоровавшись, спросил: br /br / - Где я могу найти Изабеллу Свон-Дуаер? br /br / Мужчина посмотрел на него с улыбкой и произнес: br /br / - Не часто я встречаю олимпийских чемпионов. Я Карл, помощник оружейника. А Беллу увезли в больницу с подозрением на перелом. Она даже шагу ступить не может. Но до финиша добралась. Вот ведь молодец девчонка! br /br / - В какую больницу ее увезли? – спросил Эдвард. br /br / После слов оружейника о том, что Белла продолжила гонку с такой серьезной травмой, ему еще больше захотелось с ней встретиться. Такое упорство действительно достойно уважения и награды. Эдвард прекрасно знал, что это значит – несмотря на боль, бежать к финишу. br /br / Победа над собственным организмом для спортсмена даже важнее, чем победа над соперниками. br /br / - Сейчас узнаю, - сказал Карл. – Вы хотите навестить ее? br /br / - Да, - кивнул Эдвард. br /br / - Она будет очень рада, - тепло улыбнулся Карл. – Белла хотела выиграть эту гонку, чтобы вы вручили ей медаль. br /br / - Ну, медаль я ей вручить не смогу, - рассмеялся Эдвард. – Но, думаю, я все равно сумею ее порадовать. br /br / *** br /br / Через два часа он был уже в больнице, но встретиться с Изабеллой ему не удалось. Суровый усатый доктор сообщил, что пациентку готовят к операции, и никаких посетителей к ней пускать не разрешается. Даже олимпийских чемпионов с цветами. Поэтому Эдварду пришлось ограничиться запиской. br /br / «Привет, Белла. Я видел твой финиш сегодня, и это было круто. Жаль, что та американка помешала тебе получить медаль. Но у тебя есть все шансы сделать это в будущем. Я знаю много примеров, когда спортсмены с серьезной травмой восстанавливались и гоняли потом по трассе, как Спиди-гонщик. Поправляйся! У тебя еще все впереди! А это тебе медаль за храбрость. Удачи. Эдвард Мэйсон». br /br / Приложив к записке шоколадную медаль в золотой обертке и букет цветов, он вручил все это улыбающейся медсестре и вышел из больницы. Интересно, что Белла сделает с медалью? Съест или будет спать с ней под подушкой, пока та не растает и не заляпает ей всю кровать? br /br / Когда Эдвард подходил к машине, у него зазвонил телефон. br /br / Звонила Таня, и Эдвард почему-то подумал, что знает, о чем она хочет сказать. br /br / - Эдвард… - ее голос звучал глухо. – Ты можешь говорить? br /br / - Да, - ответил он. В трубке слышался какой-то лязг и звонкий, четкий женский голос – такой, каким объявляют посадку в аэропорту. br /br / - Эдвард, я улетаю во Францию. Буду тренироваться там. Надеялась, что нам удастся поговорить. Но мне пришлось уехать раньше… br /br / Зачем ему всё это знать? Она сама не решалась произнести то, ради чего ему позвонила. br /br / - Эдвард, я подаю на развод, - наконец, заговорила она и затихла. br /br / Он молчал. br /br / - Эдвард, прости… Мы слишком разные, - проговорила Таня. – Я больше так не могу. br /br / Как – так? С двумя сразу? Уже год все вокруг говорили, что жена изменяет ему с новым тренером. Сначала Эдвард не верил, потом стал сомневаться, а затем она уехала на сборы, а ему пришлось лечь в больницу на обследование, которое в итоге закончилось небольшой, но неприятной операцией. Они оба оттягивали момент объяснения. Но нельзя вечно бегать по кругу. Когда-то все равно придется финишировать. br /br / - Эдвард… br /br / - Всё нормально, Таня, - сказал он холодно. – Я тебя понял. Мы все быстро уладим. Нам делить нечего. Удачи тебе во Франции. br /br / - Эдвард… - зачем-то снова начала она, но он выключил телефон. br /br / Теперь в жизни Эдварда Мэйсона остался только биатлон. br / _ br / (1) Норвежский вампир - одно из прозвищ Бьерндалена, данное ему, видимо, за ненасытность в победах/div 


	3. Глава 3

**14 февраля 2011 г., Форт Кент, США**

- Да пошла она к черту! - заявил громогласно Эмметт МакКарти. - У тебя еще миллион таких будет!

Эмметт был одноклассником Эдварда и его лучшим другом. Хотя по темпераменту и взглядам на жизнь они были совершенно разными, это совсем не мешало им быть практически братьями. Поэтому как только один из лучших нападающих НХЛ и звезда канадской сборной узнал, что Таня ушла от его друга и подала на развод, он тут же вызвался приехать к нему и устроить для Эдварда вечеринку освобождения, от которой вздрогнет весь Форт Кент. От вечеринки Эдвард с трудом отказался, и теперь с не меньшим трудом отбивался от попыток дружелюбного хоккеиста немедленно устроить его личную жизнь.

- Ты же олимпийский чемпион, чувак. Ты звезда, - продолжал бушевать в трубке Эмметт. - Да стоит тебе зайти в свой Twitter и написать: «Девчонки, я сегодня свободен», как через час у твоего номера целая очередь выстроится. Даже адрес давать не надо. Все и так знают, что ты в Форте Кент. А давай я сам тебе подружку найду?! Ты же знаешь, вкус у меня что надо.

Вкус Эмметта вовсе не был для Эдварда эталоном. Раньше у друга в постели бывали только платиновые блондинки с формами Памелы Андерсон и менялись так же часто, как листки в календаре. Но все изменилось, когда в жизни Эмметта появилась Розали.  
>Канадская биатлонистка Розали Хейл выбивалась из череды его типичных подружек. Имея ангельскую внешность королевы красоты, она была сильна, вынослива и сурова, как настоящий солдат. И Эмметта она взяла в оборот так, что тот сам не заметил, как оказался ее официальным бойфрендом, а все его обожательницы были посланы прочь с угрозой немедленного расстрела при приближении к ее медвежонку. А учитывая, что точность ее стрельбы лежа составляла восемьдесят пять процентов попаданий, а стоя - восемьдесят процентов, число фанаток Эмметта резко пошло на убыль. И хотя Эмметт на судьбу вовсе не жаловался, Эдвард Мэйсон этой Зены - Королевы воинов побаивался. Поэтому свою личную жизнь он готов был доверить кому угодно, но только не Эмметту МакКарти.<p>

- Не беспокойся, братишка, - рассмеялся Эдвард. - Когда мне это будет нужно, я сам найду себе подружку.

- Когда тебе это будет нужно? А сейчас, значит, не нужно? Сегодня День Святого Валентина! День самого жаркого секса в году! - кипятился Эмметт. - Да ты там совсем раскис, я смотрю. Вот что ты сейчас делаешь? Валяешься на кровати в своем номере и рыдаешь над ее фотографией?

- Каталог Anschütz (1) рассматриваю, - сказал Эдвард.

- Винтовочку для убийства Тани выбираешь, да? - хмыкнул Эмметт. - Вот зря ты не хочешь, чтобы я приехал. Я бы тебя быстро развеселил!

Нет, Эмметт ни за что не поверит, что если бы не его звонок, Эдвард Мэйсон даже не вспомнил бы о Дне Святого Валентина. Для него это был не День всех влюбленных, а первый день после окончания восьмого этапа Кубка мира, который канадский биатлонист собирался провести, анализируя свои ошибки во вчерашнем масс-старте.

Масс-старт в Форте Кент стал далеко не самым удачным в его карьере. Эдвард Энтони Мэйсон уже пять лет не приходил на финиш во втором десятке.

И хотя основной причиной его провала стала поломка винтовки прямо на огневом рубеже, Эдвард чувствовал, что прошел трассу намного слабее, чем в Оберхофе и в Антерсельве. А перед финишем, обгоняя немца и чеха, и вовсе начал задыхаться, чего с ним давно уже не случалось.  
>Похоже, он попал в яму прямо посередине сезона.<br>Слишком рано вышел на пик формы и сдулся.  
>А ведь до чемпионата мира осталось уже меньше месяца.<br>И Фуркад со Свендсеном и Бё идут так плотно, что вклиниться между ними становится все сложнее.

А Эмметт достает его с Днем жаркого секса. Какой тут к черту секс, когда его обошел даже чех Шлезингр с тремя промахами.

- Ты там жив, приятель? - осведомился Эмметт, и тут в трубке на заднем фоне послышался голос Розали:

- Эмметт! Намажь мне плечо! Почему я должна тебя ждать полчаса!

- Да мы с Эдвардом всего лишь пять минут разговариваем, милая... - тут же превратился из брутального мачо в примерного семьянина Эмметт.

- Эмметт! - закричала снова Розали.

- Иди, а то она расчехлит свою винтовку, - пригрозил другу со смехом Эдвард. - Или прикладом тебя ушатает.

- Да ну вас, стрелки чертовы, - пробурчал Эмметт и отключился под громкий хохот Эдварда.

Эммету совершенно не нужно было ехать в Форт Кент из Ванкувера, чтобы поднять ему настроение.

Через десять минут на его сотовый телефон пришла sms от Элис, младшей сестры Эмметта.  
>«Эдвард, зайди в Twitter »<p>

О Боже, что она еще придумала... Элис было тринадцать лет, и она с раннего детства занималась фигурным катанием. Милая и веселая, она была для Эдварда любимой младшей сестренкой, о которой он всегда мечтал. И все было отлично, пока Элис в него не влюбилась. Она смотрела на него мечтательным взглядом, прогуливалась перед ним в короткой юбочке и от всей души ненавидела Таню, считая ее своей соперницей. И теперь после того, как стало известно о его разводе, Элис, видимо, решила идти к своему счастью напролом.

С дурным предчувствием Эдвард открыл на ноутбуке свою официальную страницу в Twitter и увидел там то, что меньше всего хотел бы там увидеть.

littlefairy: masen_canada, с Днем Святого Валентина! Я люблю тебя! Будь моим парнем!

Черт. Надо, наконец, серьезно с ней поговорить. Это был уже явный перебор.

И тут глаз его зацепился за сообщение от swan_dwyer, оставленное две недели назад и погребенное под ворохом перепостов из твиттеров спортивных СМИ.

masen_canada, спасибо вам за поддержку и за медаль я все-таки выиграла на этом чемпионате свое золото

Эдвард улыбнулся. Если она пишет смайликами, значит, все оказалось не так плохо.  
>Улыбнувшись, он ответил:<p>

swan_dwyer, и как оно на вкус?

Времени дожидаться ее ответа у него уже не было. Пора было идти на мозговой штурм с тренерским штабом. В номер Эдвард вернулся только около шести вечера. И зайдя в Twitter, увидел сообщение от австрийской юниорки.

masen_canada, OMG, не думала, что вы мне ответите

Эдвард рассмеялся и написал ей личное сообщение, чтобы Frank (2), уже растрезвонивший по всей Канаде о его разводе с Таней, не раздул из их переписки очередную сенсацию.

masen_canada: чудеса случаются так как тебе вкус золота?

Ответ пришел тут же, несмотря на то, что в Австрии было двенадцать ночи.

swan_dwyer: я его не пробовала, оставила на память

masen_canada: как твоя нога?

swan_dwyer: уже почти в порядке. Спасибо Вы видели, как я упала?

masen_canada: видел. И видел, как поднялась.

swan_dwyer: В чем я ошиблась?

Серьезная девушка. Вместо жалоб на неуклюжую соперницу размышляет о своих просчетах.

masen_canada: не стоило так плотно прижиматься к американке на поворотах. Ты бы потом легко ее нагнала перед финишем на ровном участке.

swan_dwyer: спасибо за совет. Я запомню

masen_canada: тогда удачи на следующих соревнованиях) желаю, чтобы следующее твое золото было уже не шоколадным.

swan_dwyer: спасибо но я не знаю, приму ли я участие в следующем сезоне

masen_canada: а в чем проблема?

swan_dwyer: мама и отчим хотят, чтобы я оставила биатлон и занялась семейным бизнесом

Оставила биатлон? После такого отличного выступления на чемпионате мира? Какого черта?

masen_canada: почему?

swan_dwyer: отчим больше не хочет тратить время и деньги на мою подготовку

swan_dwyer: из-за тренировок и сборов у меня плохая успеваемость в колледже

swan_dwyer: они не верят, что я чего-то добьюсь

swan_dwyer: фирма отчима производит горнолыжное снаряжение, они хотели, чтобы я своими выступлениями пиарила его фирму. Биатлон их не интересует

swan_dwyer: а когда вложения не приносят дивидендов, это плохие вложения

С какой стати? Эдвард был в шоке. Ее родные, что, не в своем уме? Как можно так не верить в собственную дочь?

Его родители тоже были не биатлонистами, а могулистами. Но когда выяснилось, что у Эдварда есть способности к биатлону, они сделали все, чтобы помочь ему реализоваться.  
>В Канаде биатлон не был так хорошо развит, как в Европе, и такой подготовки, какую могли предложить ему канадские тренеры, оказалось недостаточно для выступлений на мировых первенствах. Тогда мистер и миссис Мэйсон вместе с сыном отправились в Германию к немецкому тренеру Карлайлу Каллену, с которым познакомились через своих друзей, чтобы тот оценил перспективы Эдварда на мировой арене. Карлайл оценил их высоко, и Эдвард несколько лет прожил в Германии, тренируясь вместе с самыми перспективными немецкими юниорами, после чего получил предложение сменить гражданство и выступать за немецкую сборную. Германия никогда не принимала к себе биатлонистов из других стран, и это было дополнительным признанием его талантов. Но Эдвард слишком любил Канаду и просто не мог выступать под чужим флагом. Поэтому он вернулся домой в Ванкувер, и вместе с ним в Канаду переехали Карлайл с Эсми, чтобы заняться развитием канадского биатлона.<p>

Его история была, наверное, лучшим примером того, как вера родителей в своего ребенка изменила отношение к виду спорта в целой стране - теперь канадские ребятишки все чаще выбирали вместо хоккейных коньков лыжи и винтовку.

Тем удивительнее для него было такое неверие родителей Беллы в ее успех.

masen_canada: пусть ваш тренер поговорит с ними

swan_dwyer: наш тренер в меня тоже не очень верит. Это был мой шанс что-то доказать и попасть в основной состав

swan_dwyer: но я его провалила. А теперь за Австрию будет выступать ваша жена, и у меня станет еще меньше шансов...

Таня будет выступать за Австрию? Ничего себе новости. После прихода в сборную Словакии Анастасии Кузьминой Таня, как самая возрастная и наименее результативная биатлонистка, оказалась на грани вылета из основного состава. И видимо, смена спортивного гражданства стала для нее единственным шансом удержаться в большом биатлоне. Австрийские женщины никогда не имели больших успехов в Кубке мира, и Таню, похоже, позвали переломить эту печальную тенденцию.

masen_canada: если ты хочешь побеждать, тебе никто не сможет помешать, даже Таня

masen_canada: я бы не подарил золотую медаль спортсменке, которая ее не заслуживает

swan_dwyer: спасибо надеюсь, их это убедит

Похоже, она собирается показать их переписку своей несговорчивой родне и задавить их его олимпийским авторитетом. Хитрая девчонка. С таким упорством она наверняка своего добьется.

masen_canada: удачи

swan_dwyer: и вам удачи надеюсь, вашу винтовку уже починили)

Она смотрела вчерашний масс-старт. Вот черт.

Вчера он провел гонку совсем не по-чемпионски.

masen_canada: починили)

swan_dwyer: тогда на ЧМ вы с ней должны выиграть золото, иначе мне конец

masen_canada: почему конец?

swan_dwyer: я поспорила с другом, что вы выиграете минимум одно золото в личных гонках

masen_canada: на что поспорила?

swan_dwyer: на татуировку, а я ужасно боюсь уколов

Какая же эта Белла еще ребенок, пусть и с железной волей. Дошла с переломом до финиша, но боится уколов. И в дурацких спорах участвует. Да еще и сама ему об этом рассказывает. Удивительное сочетание ума и девчачьей наивности.

masen_canada: задачу понял) смотрите трансляцию

В этот момент у Эдварда зазвонил телефон. На связи снова был Эмметт, который тут же выпалил:

- Ты видел, что написала моя сестра в твоем твиттере? Поговори с ней!

- Сам поговори, - усмехнулся Эдвард. – Это ведь ты ее брат!

- Но влюблена-то она в тебя!

- И что я ей скажу?

- Что ты ей в отцы годишься!

- В отцы? Я, знаешь ли, не настолько старый! – рассмеялся Эдвард.

- Не старый? Да старше тебя в биатлоне только Бьёрндален! – захохотал Эмметт и тут же повесил трубку, потому что на заднем фоне снова послышался призывный крик Розали.

Эдвард улыбнулся, но через пять минут понял вдруг, что слова Эмметта никак не выходят у него из головы.

В этом году ему исполняется двадцать девять. Конечно, для биатлониста это далеко не старость, и кроме него и Бьёрндалена в тридцатке лучших есть и другие «старожилы». Но в этом сезоне его сверстники уже практически не боролись за призовые места. Да и Бьёрндален явно переживал не лучшие свои времена.

Что если причина неудач Эдварда совсем не в винтовке и не в плохо подобранной смазке? И даже не в том, что он перетренировался и неверно распределил силы между этапами? Ведь раньше-то он легко выдерживал такой темп соревнований. А сейчас в общем зачете он идет всего лишь седьмым. И семерка эта для Эдварда Мэйсона вовсе не была счастливой.

Эдвард собирался уже забраться в душ, чтобы смыть с себя эту бессмысленную хандру и настроиться на рабочий лад, как вдруг в дверь его номера постучали.

За дверью стоял Карлайл, белый, как лист бумаги, и Эдвард сразу понял, что случилось что-то очень плохое.

- Эдвард, - глухо произнес тренер, и за окном послышались завывания сирены скорой помощи. – Гарри… У него произошел сердечный приступ…

- Он жив? – с надеждой посмотрел на тренера Эдвард. Ведь если вызвали скорую, значит, шанс есть. Но Карлайл покачал головой:

- Нет. Я пойду к Сью, а ты поговори с врачами. Надо оформлять документы на вывоз тела в Канаду.

Карлайл всегда умел собраться в нужный момент и не поддаваться эмоциям, даже если все вокруг рушилось на глазах.

Эдвард кивнул и медленно побрел к стулу, на котором лежала его куртка. Вчера Гарри был так расстроен его результатами в масс-старте, что даже ушел со стадиона, и вернулся к команде только через несколько часов. Если бы он вчера выиграл…

- Только не вини себя, - как будто прочитал его мысли Карлайл. – Ему было пятьдесят лет. В этом возрасте у мужчин часто бывают внезапные инфаркты.

- Я знаю, - ответил Эдвард. Но он не верил в такие совпадения.

Выходя из номера и закрывая дверь, Эдвард уже все для себя решил.

В Ханты-Мансийске он выиграет золото и посвятит его Гарри.

Он снова будет первым. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

(1) Anschütz - немецкая оружейная компания, прежде всего известна именно производством винтовок для биатлона. 56 из 60 медалей в биатлоне на Олимпиаде в Сочи были выиграны именно с винтовками этой фирмы.  
>(2) Frank - канадская газета-таблоид, специализирующаяся на скандальных материалах.<p>


	4. Глава 4

**7 марта 2011 г., Ханты-Мансийск, Россия.**

- В этом Манты-Хансийске холоднее, чем на острове Элмсир (1)! - проворчала Розали Хейл, пытаясь согреть руки о стаканчик с чаем. - Как тут вообще люди живут?

- В Ханты-Мансийске, - поправил ее Эдвард. - И сейчас, между прочим, всего минус пять по Цельсию.

- Я тебе не верю, Мэйсон, - буркнула Розали. - Я сейчас превращусь в ледяную статую! Пойду, погреюсь где-нибудь. У меня уже нос весь красный, а у нас через час интервью.

Эдвард усмехнулся. Розали вечно была чем-то недовольна. Хотя сейчас у нее для этого не было никаких серьезных причин. Пропустив несколько этапов Кубка мира, она все равно смогла квалифицироваться на чемпионат. И во всех уже прошедших гонках показала себя лучше, чем когда-либо прежде. В отличие от Эдварда, который продолжал сдавать позиции.

После спринта стало уже совершенно ясно, что его слабые результаты в Форте Кент вовсе не были случайностью. Несмотря на то, что оба рубежа Мэйсон прошел без промахов и, как ему казалось, выложился по максимуму, в итоговом протоколе он оказался только пятым. И ведь Эдвард не мог сказать, что много ошибался на трассе. Он просто был слишком медленным. Или противники оказались слишком быстрыми. Эдвард до сих пор не мог понять, как Мартен Фуркад с двумя промахами умудрился показать время на восемнадцать секунд лучше, чем он со стрельбой «в ноль». Реактивный двигатель ему встроили что ли? Или может, допинг? Хотя ведь после Турина и про Эдварда ходили такие разговоры, а он был чист, как младенец. Надо что-то менять в тренировках. Биатлон развивается, и надо развиваться вместе с ним.

Рядом вдруг послышался громкий автомобильный гудок и возмущенные крики не успевшей еще уйти далеко Розали. Эдвард оглянулся и увидел, что самую красивую спортсменку канадской женской сборной по биатлону едва не переехала какая-то машина с российскими номерами.

- Смотреть надо, куда едешь! - крикнула Розали, которая от испуга облила себя чаем.

- Извините, простите, больше не будем, - внезапно высунулась из окна физиономия Эмиля Хегле Свендсена. - Не хотите ли вы с нами прокатиться?

- Еще чего, - фыркнула Розали. - Сначала вы меня чуть не переехали, а теперь еще и пристаете?

- Мы не пристаем, мисс Хейл, мы вежливо приглашаем вас на прогулку, - возникло рядом лицо Тарьей Бё.

- Мы с Тарьей большие ваши фанаты, - сказал Свендсен. - После той восхитительной фотосессии с лыжами.

- Ваши... лыжи нам с Эмилем теперь по ночам снятся, - улыбнулся Бё. - Эмиль сегодня всю ночь выкрикивал во сне ваше имя.

- А вы, парни, что, вместе спите? - ухмыльнулась Розали.

Эдвард засмеялся. Два месяца назад Розали снялась обнаженной для мужского журнала, прикрыв свою внушительную грудь одними лишь скрещенными лыжами. Эта фотосессия произвела фурор в биатлонном мире, и Розали наконец-то стала по-настоящему известной, правда, совсем не благодаря спортивным достижениям.

- На моих лыжах имеет право кататься только мой жених! - воскликнула Розали. - А вы, между прочим, даже не канадцы!

- Мы норвежцы, - заявил гордо Свендсен.

- Да. Мы - настоящие викинги, - подтвердил Бё. - И это круто!

- Thur aïe (Тор, помоги)! - крикнул Свендсен и вдавил педаль газа.

Машина помчалась вперед по улице, а Розали повернулась к Эдварду и покачала головой:

- Эти парни просто сумасшедшие. И как только они умудряются постоянно выигрывать?

Эдвард задавался тем же самым вопросом уже не первый сезон и ответа на него пока так и не нашел.

Подумав, что ему пожалуй тоже стоит зайти в номер перед интервью, Мэйсон пошел вместе с Розали к гостинице. Но через пять минут к ним подскочила крайне взволнованная россиянка Слепцова.

- Вы не видели мою машину? - выпалила она.

- М-м... Нет, - проговорил Эдвард. - А что случилось?

- Я завела машину, отошла на минуту, а она пропала!

- Она такая белая и не очень чистая, да? - хмыкнул Эдвард. Кажется, ясно, откуда Свендсен и Бё взяли машину с российскими номерами...

- Да. А вы ее видели? - изумилась Слепцова.

- Видели, - кивнул Эдвард. - Не беспокойтесь. Скоро она к вам вернется. Роуз, давай напугаем этих двух шутников?

- Давай, - отозвалась воинственная Розали.

- Подождите пять минут, и можете идти к домику норвежцев, - сказал Слепцовой Эдвард.

И вместе они с Розали направились к дому, в котором жили Свендсен и Бё. Как оказалось, именно туда они и приехали на угнанной машине и теперь радостно фотографировались на ее фоне.

- Эй, парни, вы где эту машину взяли? - осведомился, подойдя к ним, Эдвард.

- О, Мэйсон, а тебя мы кататься не приглашали, - ухмыльнулся, щелкая вспышкой, Бё.

- Вы случайно не у Слепцовой ее угнали? - поинтересовалась Розали.

- Угнали? - фыркнул Свендсен. - Мы ее не угнали. Она сама ее нам... предложила.

- А вот она так не считает, - сообщил, сделав встревоженное лицо, Эдвард. - И позвонила в КГБ. Так что за вами уже выехали.

- Влипли вы, ребята, по полной программе, - ухмыльнулась Роуз. - Берите свои лыжи с винтовками и вперед - в тайгу. Будете жить там и на медведей охотиться. Впрочем, с собаками вас всё равно быстро найдут...

- Ну да, так мы вам и поверили, - скептически хмыкнул Бё, и тут на дороге вдруг показалась пара полицейских. И хотя они всего лишь патрулировали территорию и знать не знали об истории с машиной, Свендсена и Бё словно молнией ударило.

- Сочувствую вам, парни, - с трудом сдерживая смех, произнес Эдвард с серьезным видом: - Надеюсь, ваша Федерация не бросит вас в беде.

Больше не в силах держать лицо, Эдвард с Розали оставили обалдевших норвежцев и свернули за угол, где смогли, наконец, от души расхохотаться.

- Ты видел их физиономии? - всхлипывала Розали. - Наконец-то эти Бивис и Баттхэд получили по заслугам!

- Да, забавно получилось, - улыбнулся Эдвард, глядя, как к норвежцам идёт Слепцова, а они бегут к ней навстречу с извинениями.

- А вообще жаль, что их на самом деле не заберут, - усмехнулась Розали. - Тогда ты выиграл бы индивидуальную гонку.

- То есть с ними я ее не выиграю? - хмыкнул Эдвард.

Роуз тут же поняла, что сказала, и нервно рассмеялась:

- Да я просто не так выразилась. Конечно, выиграешь. Идем. Мне до интервью еще переодеться нужно, а тебе - причесаться!

- Моя прическа - мой бренд, - взлохматил свои и без того растрепанные волосы Эдвард.

- Будь я твоей девушкой, я бы напоила тебя снотворным и подстригла!

- Вот поэтому ты и не моя девушка, - засмеялся Эдвард.

Но хотя он сейчас и смеялся, слова Розали насторожили его. Выходит, он может выиграть индивидуальную гонку, только если Свендсена и Бё арестует КГБ, Фуркада похитят инопланетяне, а все остальные внезапно промахнутся так же, как в 2006 в Турине? Ну уж нет, роль «хромой утки» (2) не для Эдварда Мэйсона. У него есть опыт, есть силы, чтобы еще не раз порвать всех в клочья и выполнить обещание, данное в день смерти Гарри.

Эдвард Мэйсон станет чемпионом мира. Белла Свон-Дуаер выиграет пари. А Розали Хейл прикусит свой длинный язык.

Сейчас он был так по-хорошему зол, что обогнал бы и черта. Жаль, что стартовать нельзя прямо сейчас.

Ну, держитесь, викинги. Послезавтра Эдвард Мэйсон устроит вам Рагнарёк (3)!

***

**8 марта 2011 г., Ханты-Мансийск, Россия.**

Возраст был для Эдварда Мэйсона не только проблемой, но и преимуществом. И в индивидуальной гонке неопытность вчерашних юниоров была особенно заметна. Стартовав бодро и резво, они быстро выдыхались и к финишу ползли уже, как черепахи. Умение распределять силы на двадцать километров к Эдварду тоже пришло не сразу. Зато теперь он знал уже практически все секреты - когда надо дернуть, а когда сбавить обороты, где нужно смотреть в оба, чтобы не вылететь с трассы, а где можно просто бежать вперед, не отвлекаясь ни на что вокруг.

Выступая в Кубке мира девять лет, Эдвард Мэйсон изучил все основные биатлонные трассы. И эта тоже была ему хорошо знакома. В 2005 г. именно здесь он впервые выиграл золото на этапе Кубка мира. А в 2008 г. собрал целый урожай - золото, серебро и бронзу. Вот только русским трасса эта была знакома еще лучше.

И сейчас именно русский биатлонист Максим Максимов, направляясь к стартовой позиции, случайно перегородил дорогу Эдварду, который должен был стартовать на тридцать секунд раньше него. В 2008 г. Максимов уже был бронзовым призером чемпионата мира, но потом пропал из виду. И само участие в чемпионате уже, наверное, было для него достижением. Увидев Эдварда, он посторонился, пропуская его, и приветственно кивнул головой. Эдвард тоже кивнул ему в ответ и улыбнулся. Вряд ли потом они встретятся на пьедестале, так что сейчас самое время для обмена любезностями.

Старт и вся первая половина гонки прошла именно так, как Эдвард рассчитывал. Сейчас он чувствовал, что идет по трассе с хорошим запасом, которого должно хватить для финального рывка. Главное - отстреляться «в ноль», а дальше можно уже просто бежать, с каждой секундой набирая скорость.

Светило солнце. Ветер дул ему то в спину, то в лицо, но Эдвард давно уже привык не обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Отличный день, чтобы победить.

Лёжа. Стоя. Снова лежа. Все три рубежа - точно в цель.  
>К четвертому рубежу по доносящимся до него крикам тренеров Эдвард понял, что выбился в лидеры. Но сейчас нельзя об этом думать. На стрельбище нужно полностью отключиться. Забыть обо всем.<p>

Нет зрителей. Нет соперников. Ничего нет. Есть только Эдвард Мэйсон, его винтовка и мишень, которую он должен закрыть.

Первый выстрел. Есть.

Второй. Есть.

Третий. Четвертый.

Пятый.

Эдвард вздрогнул.

Он не верил своим глазам. Черный круг остался на месте. Патрон попал в габарит, но отдачи не хватило, чтобы закрыть мишень.

Нет. Не может быть. Он не мог промахнуться.

Эдвард моргнул. Черное пятно никуда не исчезло.

Промах.

Одна штрафная минута.

Целая минута.

Француз на соседней позиции выстрелил в пятый раз точно в цель и стал подниматься. Вид убегающего соперника тут же привел Эдварда в чувство.  
>Сбросив оцепенение, он тоже вскочил на ноги и побежал вперед к финишу.<p>

Всё. К черту.

Злиться на себя он будет потом. А сейчас надо отыграть эту минуту.

У него ещё достаточно сил. Есть резервы. Лыжи отлично катят. Он и не такое отставание вытаскивал.

Последний этап гонки Эдвард бежал с такой скоростью, с какой не бежал, кажется, никогда в жизни. Для него больше ничего не существовало, кроме белоснежной трассы под ногами и красной ленты финиша впереди, которая то и дело появлялась перед мысленным взором.

Он должен отыграться. Должен победить. Ведь он обещал. Обещал себе. Гарри. Той австрийской девчонке.

Флажки, зрители, соперники - все мелькало перед глазами, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе.

До финиша оставалось метров пятьсот.

Быстрее. Ещё быстрее. Он мчался вперёд, превозмогая адскую боль в мышцах, экономя силы на спусках, чтобы работать ещё упорней на подъёмах.

Умереть можно потом, после финиша.

А сейчас надо просто бежать, дышать и работать руками и ногами так, как учил Карлайл.

Последние метры, последний рывок.

Всё. Финиш.

Эдвард рухнул на снег лицом вниз. Дышать было нечем. От кашля его выворачивало наизнанку. Лёгкие горели так, что казалось, они сейчас взорвутся, и сердце выскочит из груди, переломав рёбра.

Это был самый тяжелый финиш в его жизни. Только бы все это было не зря...

У Эдварда даже не было сил поднять голову и взглянуть на табло, чтобы узнать свой текущий результат. Он просто лежал, часто и с силой втягивал морозный воздух и слушал гул толпы, пока кто-то не тронул его за плечо.

- Эй, ты в порядке? - услышал он чей-то голос и, повернувшись, увидел Максима Максимова.

- Да, - пробормотал Эдвард, сплюнув кислую слюну. - Спасибо...

Русский кивнул. На лице его сияла улыбка, и Эдварда прошиб ледяной пот.

Максимов финишировал после него. Но что если он ни разу не промахнулся?

Минута. Чертова минута.

Неужели он не смог ее отыграть?

Карлайл и новый врач уже спешили к нему, когда стали объявлять промежуточные результаты.

Лидер - Тарьей Бё - 48.29,9. Эдвард Мэйсон - + 41,5. Максим Максимов - + 40,0.  
>Не золото. И даже не серебро. В лучшем случае бронза. А ведь гонка еще продолжается.<br>Что он сделал не так? Почему промахнулся?

- Молодец, - похлопал его по плечу Карлайл. - Отличный финиш. Стрельбу потом обсудим.  
>Эдвард не ответил. У него не было сил даже злиться.<p>

На вручении наград Тарьей Бё радостно кусал золотую медаль. А Эдварду хотелось выбросить свою бронзу и уехать отсюда куда-нибудь подальше. Но вместо этого он вынужден был улыбаться, как Ди Каприо на Оскаре.

Это золото должно было достаться ему. В этой гонке он был лучшим. Без этой чертовой штрафной минуты он показал бы 48:11.4 и стал бы чемпионом. Это был его лучший результат за всю карьеру. Он даже сам не думал, что на такое способен.

Но он промахнулся. Промахнулся на последнем рубеже.

Что если такого шанса у него больше никогда не будет?

Пожимая руки Бё и Максимову, Эдвард вспомнил вдруг Беллу Свон-Дуаер.  
>Ей все-таки придется сделать татуировку.<br>В то, что 12 марта он выиграет масс-старт, Эдвард Мэйсон уже не верил.

(1) Остров Элмсир (Канада) - одно из самых холодных мест Канады, там расположена научная станция по исследованию атмосферных потоков.  
>(2) Хромая утка - выражение, обозначающее политика или какую-либо другую важную фигуру, покидающую свой пост. От этой фигуры уже мало что зависит, и всё внимание общественности сосредоточено на заменяющих его кандидатах.<br>(3) Рагнарёк - конец света в скандинавской мифологии.


	5. Глава 5

**11 марта 2011 г., Ханты-Мансийск, Россия.**

До передачи эстафеты оставалось меньше минуты. Джаспер Хейл уже появился в поле зрения и приближался к финишу своего этапа, как ветер.

Эстафетная гонка началась для канадской сборной крайне удачно. Сегодня Эдварду даже не нужно было показывать на трассе немыслимые рекорды - Лоран Дюбуа, Джеймс Финли и Джас сделали все настолько идеально, что ему оставалось лишь отстреляться "на ноль" и с хорошей скоростью, не сбавляя темпа, добраться до финиша.

Вот только с каждой секундой Эдвард Мэйсон все отчетливее понимал: что-то не так.

Последние пару дней он чувствовал легкое головокружение и слабость, но списал это на усталость после того адского финиша в индивидуальной гонке. Но сейчас к слабости и головокружению добавилась ломота во всем теле и головная боль, из-за которой он даже глаза не мог долго держать открытыми. И кроме того, у него зуб на зуб не попадал от холода, хотя вокруг все вовсе не выглядели замерзшими.

Похоже, он заболел. То ли вирус подхватил, то ли простыл. Но, черт побери, как же не вовремя!

Джаспер был уже готов передать эстафету, и Эдвард выехал в створ для встречи с ним. Надо собраться. Преодолеть себя. Сняться с гонки он уже не может - подведет всю команду.

Всего семь с половиной километров. Всего два огневых рубежа. Нужно просто не допустить грубых ошибок, и медаль у канадской сборной в кармане.  
>Мэйсон посмотрел на Хейла. Джаспер был уже совсем близко. Пора.<br>Мимолетное касание. Усталая улыбка Джаса. Безмолвное пожелание удачи.  
>И Эдвард Мэйсон уже на трассе.<p>

Лыжи катили отлично. Снег сегодня был идеален. Знакомая трасса. Хорошая погода. Это была бы очень простая гонка, если бы Эдвард был здоров. Но сегодня каждая попытка ускориться бросала его то в жар, то в холод. Перед глазами все расплывалось. От холодного воздуха заболели легкие. Каждый вдох и выдох стал пыткой.

Проклятье. Так он может не дотянуть до финиша.

К огневому рубежу Эдвард подошел, выжатый как лимон, и, взяв винтовку в руки, понял, что никак не может унять дрожь. Озноб мешал ему целиться. Он даже мишень свою видел плохо. Хуже, чем сейчас, он чувствовал себя только, когда будучи еще юниором, отравился и сошел с дистанции из-за невыносимой тошноты.

Но сейчас он не имел права бросить палки. Это чемпионат мира. Здесь нельзя быть слабым. Второго шанса тебе уже никто не даст.

Эдвард прицелился и выстрелил. Мишень побелела. Есть. Второй выстрел. Снова в цель. Третий. Четвертый.

Пятый.

Черный круг остался на месте.

И это не ошибка. Не мираж.

Он промахнулся.

Промахнулся, как в той проклятой индивидуальной гонке.

И чертов француз рядом бодро убегает вперед, отстрелявшись "на ноль".  
>Какое мерзкое дежа-вю.<p>

Так. Спокойно. Надо справиться со злостью и послать в патронник дополнительный патрон. Да, он упустит время. Но все равно это лучше, чем штрафной круг.

Вот только глаза у него видели все хуже, и руки дрожали все сильнее.  
>Первый дополнительный выстрел. Промах. Второй выстрел. Снова промах.<br>Проклятье. С ним раньше такого никогда не было.

Сколько он уже потерял? Не меньше, чем полминуты.

В этот раз он должен попасть в цель. Обязан.

Еще никогда он так долго не прицеливался.

Эдвард спустил курок и проклял все на свете. Пуля ударила совсем близко от цели. Но это был промах.

Штрафной круг.

Кажется, медаль им не светит. Но еще есть шанс набрать приличные очки за эту гонку.

Ко второму огневому рубежу Эдвард бежал, уже ничего не замечая вокруг. Мимо него проносились какие-то тени. Кто-то кричал. Что-то звенело. Яркие пятна флажков плясали перед глазами, мешая видеть трассу.

Почти вслепую, в холодном поту, практически теряя сознание, он все равно бежал вперед. Он проходил уже последний поворот перед рубежом, когда вдруг словно влетел в каменную стену.

Раздался жуткий скрежет. Треск. И Эдвард грохнулся лицом в сугроб.

Кто-то повалился в снег рядом с ним, извергая проклятья на непонятном языке. К ним на помощь бросились ассистенты. Но расцепиться оказалось не так-то просто.

Первым на трассу вернулся соперник. Эдвард тоже попробовал встать, но сразу понял, что столкновение не прошло для него бесследно.

Одна из его лыж была сломана.

Под громкие крики трибун канадская сборная сошла с дистанции.

Они проиграли.

Он проиграл.

Больше нет смысла держаться. Бросив палки, Эдвард упал лицом в снег и потерял сознание.

***  
><strong>12 марта 2011 г., Ханты-Мансийск, Россия.<strong>

Сегодня в шесть часов состоится масс-старт.

Масс-старт, с которого Эдвард Мэйсон снялся по состоянию здоровья. И к сожалению, это вовсе не было лукавством и попыткой набраться сил перед следующим стартом, как предположили некоторые спортивные аналитики.

Несмотря на принятые лекарства, температура у него никак не желала снижаться, а ночью к ней добавился еще и сухой болезненный кашель. Последний раз Эдвард болел лет пять назад, и то легкой простудой, поэтому сейчас ему казалось, что еще один приступ кашля, и он точно скончается от удушья.

Врачи рекомендовали ему вернуться в Ванкувер, и Мэйсон не стал с ними спорить. В Ханты-Мансийске делать ему больше было нечего. Этот чемпионат мира стал для него худшим за всю карьеру. Наверное, он слишком привык побеждать, и судьба решила поставить его на место.

На стоянке его уже ждал автомобиль, и Эдвард направился в домик сборной забрать свои вещи. Дверь в раздевалку была приоткрыта, и оттуда послышался громкий недовольный голос Лорана:

- Надо было меня на финиш ставить! И медаль была бы у нас в кармане. Мы отлично отработали эту гонку, а Мэйсон все просрал!

- Лоран, притормози, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Да, Мэйсон запорол нам эстафету. Но он нам нужен, так что не гони волну.

- Нафига он нам нужен? - фыркнул Лоран. - Он и в прошлом сезоне часто лажал. Только к Олимпиаде форму набрал. А в этом году Мэйсон слил весь сезон. Парни, да ведь я сам в детстве был его фанатом. Но серьезно, наш канадский вампир сдулся! Он даже по сторонам не смотрел, врезался в того эстонца, как камикадзе!

- Он просто заболел, подхватил инфекцию, - возразил Гаррет, пятый член их сборной. - Такое с каждым может случиться.

- Ладно. Сейчас он заболел. А в Форте Кент он тоже болел? А в Преск-Айле? - не сдавался Лоран. - С каждым этапом он выступает все хуже и хуже. А на него по-прежнему вся Федерация молится. Как думаешь, на каком месте Канада окажется в Кубке наций в этом сезоне? Ты готов из-за него пропустить следующий Кубок мира? (1)

- Слушай, Лоран, убавь звук, уши закладывает, - осадил приятеля Джеймс. - Мэйсон нам нужен, потому что он сборной деньги приносит. Он - лицо канадского биатлона. На него ведутся спонсоры. Ты думаешь, за чей счет нам такие хорошие винтовки купили? А лазерный тренировочный комплекс просто так у сборной появился? Мы с него имеем больше, чем он с нас. Так что не плюй в руку, деньги несущую.

Эдвард усмехнулся. Он никогда не обольщался насчет Лорана и Джеймса. В большом спорте друзей нет, и каждый - сам за себя. Но услышать, что на самом деле о нем думают его товарищи по команде, все равно оказалось неприятно. Они считают, что он сдулся? Пошли они к черту!

Дверь распахнулась, и трое канадских биатлонистов вышли из раздевалки в коридор. Увидев Эдварда, Лоран и Джеймс выдавили фальшивые улыбки, а Джеймс даже спросил:

- Как дела, Эд?

- Нормально, - бросил Мэйсон, не показав виду, что слышал их разговор.

- Мы твою винтовку в багаж сдадим, чтобы тебе за ней по морозу не идти? - проявил демонстративную заботу хитрый Финли.

- Я свою винтовку всегда сам в багаж сдаю, - холодно сказал Эдвард и зашел в раздевалку.

Вслед за ним туда вошел и Джаспер.

- Эд, у тебя ведь новый врач. Что он говорит? - спросил Джас, услышав, как Эдвард опять зашелся кашлем.

- Что мне надо обследоваться, - ответил Эдвард. - И взять передышку.

- Надолго?

- Не знаю, - сказал Мэйсон. - Но в Холменколлен я не поеду.

- Хорошо, что сейчас конец сезона, - улыбнулся Джас. - Ты практически ничего не пропустишь.

- Да, Джас, я просто везунчик, - засмеялся Эдвард и снова закашлялся.

Джаспер тут же протянул ему стаканчик теплой воды из кулера. Эдвард с благодарностью посмотрел на Хейла.

Родной брат Розали Хейл, Джас был единственным биатлонистом в сборной, в чье хорошее отношение к себе Эдвард искренне верил.

Джас и Роуз были двойняшками, и хотя внешне они были очень похожи, по характеру брат с сестрой различались, как небо и земля. В отличие от импульсивной и скорой на расправу Розали Джаспер был спокоен и рассудителен, как Будда. Ярость он включал лишь во время гонки и мгновенно подавлял ее, как только пересекал финишную черту. Два года назад его называли «новым Эдвардом Мэйсоном». Но потом Джас тяжело заболел пневмонией, которая дала осложнения на сердце. За время лечения он пропустил целый сезон и потом с огромным трудом вернулся в большой спорт. Но все эти неприятности парень переносил с удивительным спокойствием, на которое Эдвард никогда не был способен. И даже сейчас, проиграв эстафету, Джас никого не обвинял и не впадал в депрессию. Он просто сказал, что надо работать дальше.

- Тренер с тобой не летит? - спросил Джас.

- Нет. Хочет посмотреть, как пройдет масс-старт, - ответил Эдвард.

Карлайл хотел выработать на следующий сезон новую тактику, учитывающую все промахи этого. Поэтому отправив Эдварда лечиться, он собирался вечером с трибун наблюдать за тем, как зарабатывают свои медали счастливые соперники.

На стоянке возле канадского дома Эдвард с удивлением увидел Свендсена и Бё. Норвежцы тоже его заметили и, озираясь по сторонам, осведомились:

- Она здесь?

- Кто? - не понял Эдвард.

- Ваша биатлонистка, - ответил Свендсен. - Та, с которой вы нас разыграли.

- Да, Мэйсон, это был отличный розыгрыш, - заявил Бё. - Слепцова над нами долго смеялась. Нас русские журналисты уже третий день преследуют.

Эдвард усмехнулся - он и думать забыл про тот случай. Слишком многое уже произошло после него.

- И зачем вы пришли? Отомстить? - хмыкнул Эдвард, поправив на лице марлевую повязку.

Можно, конечно, перезаражать всех основных соперников и помешать им заработать очки. Но Эдвард Мэйсон всегда выступал за честную конкуренцию.

- Нет, мы пришли извиниться, - сказал Бё и вытащил из-за спины букетик цветов, а Свендсен - игрушечного медвежонка с винтовкой и с норвежским флагом на шапке. - И выразить свое восхищение.

- Это мне? Спасибо, парни, - заявил Эдвард и выхватил букет у обалдевшего Бё. - А если серьезно, вам ничего не светит. У Розали есть бойфренд, и он хоккеист. Канадский хоккеист, понимаете? Это опасно. Очень опасно.

- Это всего лишь знак дружбы, - подмигнул ему Свендсен. - Никакого харрасмента. С сексом у нас с Тарьей и так все отлично.

- У вас с Тарьей? - ухмыльнулся Эдвард. - Очень за вас рад, ребята.

Свендсен и Бё двойного дна не почуяли. И хорошо, что не почуяли. Кто знает, как они отомстили бы ему за такие намеки?

- Так значит, ты уезжаешь? - кивнул Свендсен на его сумку.

- Уезжаю. Так что вам повезло, парни. Я разрешаю вам победить в этой гонке.

Свендсен и Бё расхохотались, и Эдвард с удивлением понял, что даже со своими соперниками ему легче общаться, чем с собственными товарищами по команде. Похоже, в канадской сборной и в жизни самого Эдварда Мэйсона назрел серьезный кризис.

В этот момент на пороге канадского дома появилась Розали, и норвежцы тут же стартовали к ней, размахивая цветами и медвежонком. Судя по голливудской улыбке, сердце суровой мисс Хейл сразу растаяло - она обожала мужское внимание и плюшевых медвежат. Удивительно, как в одном человеке могут уживаться одновременно и Эль Вудс, и солдат Джейн. Наблюдая за тем, как Роуз принимает дары норвежцев, Эдвард подумал, что зря она так расслабилась. От этих двоих можно ожидать чего угодно.

Почти весь перелет Эдвард проспал. Но проснувшись, вовсе не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.

Включив телефон, он хотел позвонить Эсми, которая обещала встретить его в аэропорту, но аппарат вдруг зазвонил сам. И это оказалась Розали. Причем злая, как адская демоница.

- Мэйсон, сколько лет мне дадут за убийство двух норвежцев в состоянии аффекта?

- Что они сделали? - обреченно спросил Эдвард.

Значит, предчувствие его не обмануло. Эти два шутника действительно не просто так явились утром к ним на базу.

- Они подарили мне медвежонка, - бушевала Розали. - Я взяла его с собой на стадион. И оказалось, что он говорящий!

- И что же он сказал?

- Что-то на норвежском. Я сначала ничего не поняла, но рядом стояли Тура Бергер и Анн Кристин Флатланн, и они вдруг начали так смеяться, что чуть не попадали, - сообщила в бешенстве Розали. - Знаешь, что там было записано? «Я хочу тебя!» А остальное я тебе даже говорить не буду. Настоящее норвежское порно! Да за кого они меня принимают?!

- Стоп, стоп, - прервал ее Мэйсон.

Пожалуй, такое было чересчур даже для них - дарить медведя-извращенца едва знакомой спортсменке из другой страны пусть даже и в качестве шутки было далеко за гранью приличий.

- А этот медведь говорил женским голосом или мужским?

- Женским, - ответила Розали. - А какая разница?

Эдвард рассмеялся. Судя по всему, Свендсен и Бё только что оказались жертвами собственного джентльменства.

- Роуз, если это было записано женским голосом и на норвежском, значит, это страстное послание предназначалось мужчине-норвежцу.

- Мужчине-норвежцу? - удивилась Розали.

- Да. Ты сама подумай - где еще они могли так быстро достать игрушечного медведя с винтовкой. Они подарили тебе одну из тех игрушек, которые им дарят поклонницы. Уверен, они и сами не знали, что в нем такое записано.

- Ты думаешь, они это не специально? - с подозрением переспросила Розали.

- Конечно, не специально. Ты же не знаешь норвежского. Если бы не Тура и Анн Кристин, ты бы ничего не заподозрила и увезла медведя в Канаду. И в чем тогда смысл этой шутки?

- Да, действительно... - задумалась Роуз. - Ладно. Пускай еще поживут. Но все равно они идиоты!

Голос Розали звучал уже мягче, и Эдвард вздохнул. Эти парни даже не знают, что их соперник только что спас им жизнь. Мэйсон нисколько не сомневался, что Розали Хейл в пылу гнева способна на убийство. А учитывая ее умение стрелять...

Нет, новая девушка Эдварда Мэйсона точно не будет биатлонисткой!

- Розали... - Эдвард вспомнил, что как раз в это время в Ханты-Мансийске должен был закончиться мужской масс-старт. - Кто выиграл золото?

- Свендсен, - ответила Розали. - Серебро - у Устюгова, бронза - у Хофера. Джас - девятый.

- Он молодец, - сказал Эдвард. - Передай ему привет.

- Передам. Поправляйся, Мэйсон, - даже не пожелала, а потребовала Роуз. - Ты должен скинуть с пьедестала этих викингов! Они меня достали!

- Раз ты так просишь, обязательно скину, - пообещал Эдвард и, засмеявшись, снова закашлялся, да так, что его едва не стошнило.

Нет. Хватит уже раздавать всем обещания. Надо лечиться, работать и побеждать. И меньше болтать языком.

***

Эсми Каллен встречала его в аэропорту вместе с Эмметом и Элис, а также с толпой журналистов, которые чуть ли не дрались за право сфотографировать его красноглазую уставшую физиономию с дурацкой медицинской маской.

- Как ты, милый? - спросила Эсми, крепко обняв своего воспитанника.

Родных детей у Эсми и Карлайла не было, поэтому всю свою любовь фрау Каллен отдавала подопечному своего мужа. И Эдвард был ей бесконечно благодарен.

- Всё нормально, - ответил он, улыбнувшись.

- Какой у тебя хриплый голос, - покачала она головой. - Ну ничего, я уже приготовила все для моего фирменного Glühwein (нем. - глинтвейн). Он тебя быстро поставит на ноги.

- Или наоборот уронит, - громогласно захохотал Эмметт.

- Я знаю, ты встретил меня только для того, чтобы выпить мой Glühwein, - засмеялся Эдвард, обменявшись рукопожатиями с лучшим другом.

- Само собой. На фиг ты еще мне сдался, - подмигнул ему Эммет, подхватив его чемодан.

Откуда-то сбоку на них налетела толпа журналистов, отчаянно стрекотавших вспышками фотокамер. Да, Эдвард Мэйсон сегодня устроил им сенсацию. Но совсем не ту, на которую он рассчитывал.

- Хочешь, я прогоню этих стервятников? - с готовностью предложил Эмметт.

- Не надо, Эм. Это их работа, - сказал Эдвард, прекрасно зная, как любит драться его лучший друг. Если дать ему волю, здесь все будет усеяно зубами несчастных репортеров. Эмметт МакКарти периодически забывал, что он не на хоккейном поле, и применял силовые приемы не только во время матчей.

- Эдвард, а я вчера прыгнула тройной лутц - тройной тулуп, - сообщила с гордостью Элис. - Тренер сказала, что такой каскад мало кто в мире так чисто делает.

- Ты молодец, Элис, - сказал Эдвард, и девочка залилась счастливым румянцем.

- Ты придешь завтра ко мне на тренировку? - с надеждой посмотрела она на него. - Я тебе покажу, как я прыгаю!

- Завтра Эдвард никуда не пойдет, - тут же разрушила все ее надежды Эсми. - Он приехал домой лечиться, а не мерзнуть на льду.

Элис тут же сникла, а Эдвард улыбнулся. Он понятия не имел, что делать с ее детской влюбленностью. Ему вовсе не хотелось обижать сестренку лучшего друга, особенно перед важными для ее карьеры стартами. Когда в четырнадцать лет Эдварда отвергла его первая любовь, он выступал так паршиво и так забивал на тренировки, что Карлайл едва не отослал его назад в Канаду.

- Я тогда тебе в twitter ссылку на видео кину, - пообещала Элис. - У меня короткая программа под музыку из мюзикла «Ромео и Джульетта». И я ее посвятила тебе.

Все вокруг переглянулись, но Элис смотрела только на Эдварда и никого больше не замечала. Это была катастрофа. Хоть бы она влюбилась в кого-то другого. Да хотя бы в Зака Эфрона или кто там из актеров сейчас популярен у маленьких девочек...

- М-м, Элис, давай ты не будешь писать мне в twitter, - наконец решился заговорить Эдвард.

- Но тебя нигде больше нет, как тогда я смогу послать тебе видео, - расстроилась Элис.

- Кинь мне ссылку в скайп, - сказал Эдвард. - Или перешли Эму, а он мне перешлет.

- Это из-за нее? Чтобы она не увидела? - вспыхнула вдруг Элис.

- Кто? Таня? - не понял Эдвард.

- Нет. Та австрийская биатлонистка, которая весь чемпионат писала тебе в twitter, - надула губки Элис. - И ты фолловишь ее twitter, а мой нет!

Элис готова была расплакаться, а Эдвард с удивлением понял, что давно уже не заглядывал в свой twitter. Он вообще не жаловал социальные сети - все эти посты и переписка с незнакомыми людьми только отвлекали от тренировок. Фанатов Эдвард любил и ценил. Но биатлоном занимался вовсе не ради фанатов.

- Что еще за австрийская биатлонистка? - хитро ухмыльнулся Эмметт. - Значит, зря я так за тебя переживал, дружище. Ты и без меня свой ствол пристроил.

- Придурок, тут твоя сестра, между прочим, - толкнул его Эдвард.

- Винтовки. Ствол винтовки, - рассмеялся Эмметт. - Шустрый ты парень, Мэйсон. А ну, показывай, что там у тебя за биатлонистка.

- Она просто моя фанатка. У меня много фанаток, - сказал Эдвард.

- Ну-ну... И ты всех своих фанаток в twitter фолловишь... - протянул Эмметт.

- Пожалей сестру. Она сейчас расплачется, - соскользнул с темы Мэйсон.  
>Эмметт тут же принялся отвлекать Элис от переживаний, а Эдвард понял, что влип.<p>

Изабелла Свон-Дуаер писала ему в twitter весь чемпионат? Черт.

Она ведь поспорила на его победу. А он не только не победил, он слил все, что только можно было слить. Да еще и сезон досрочно окончил.

Войдя в twitter, он нашел сообщения от swan_dwyer.

« masen_canada, удачи в спринте».

«Кристоф Зуман - наш фаворит, но я - за masen_canada)))».

« masen_canada, такая бронза - почти золото ».

« masen_canada, удачи в эстафете».

И после эстафеты - больше ничего.

А впрочем, что тут можно сказать? Девчонка поставила не на ту лошадь.

На страничке Изабеллы некто под ником black_wolf с большим волком на аватарке выложил ссылку на фото валяющегося в сугробе Эдварда и написал:  
>« swan_dwyer, я уже выбрал тебе татуировку Уговор есть уговор!»<p>

Черт побери. Хотелось бы верить, что у этого волка есть чувство меры, и он не заставит девчонку наколоть во всю спину портрет Тарьей Бё...

Подумав, Эдвард хотел написать ей в приват, но вдруг понял, что не может послать сообщение. Изабелла отписалась от его микроблога.

Что же, этого следовало ожидать. Теперь для вдохновения ей нужен новый кумир.

- Ну так как, ты покажешь мне фотку своей подружки? - снова докопался до него Эмметт.

- Да нет у меня никакой подружки! - фыркнул сердито Эдвард и увидел, как тут же воспрянула духом Элис.

Именно это она от него и мечтала услышать.

***  
><strong>Июль 2011 г., Ванкувер, Канада<strong>

- Ваши анализы в полном порядке, - сказал доктор Мартос, когда Эдвард вошел к нему в кабинет.

- Значит, я могу приступать к тренировкам в полном объеме? - уточнил Мэйсон.

- Да, разумеется, - кивнул доктор Мартос и улыбнулся. - Поздравляю. Ваши лейкоциты обладают такой же волей к победе, как и вы, Эдвард.

Эдвард рассмеялся в ответ на эту шутку. Но смех получился каким-то неискренним. И доктор Мартос наверняка это почувствовал.

Новый врач, которого наняли для него вместо Гарри, Эдварду не нравился. И он даже не знал, почему. Вел себя этот доктор всегда корректно и профессионально. Никогда не оставлял его без присмотра ни на минуту, и именно под его чутким надзором Эдвард Мэйсон сумел преодолеть серьезную легочную инфекцию в несколько раз быстрее, чем это предполагалось изначально.

Деметрий Мартос был хорошим специалистом. Но Гарри Клируотер был для Эдварда больше, чем врачом. И теперь ему было трудно привыкнуть к тому, что для нового доктора он был всего лишь очередным пациентом. Пожалуй, такая зависимость от членов своей команды была его слабостью.

Другие спортсмены регулярно меняли тренеров, врачей и менеджеров, Эдвард же годами работал с одними и теми же людьми, даже если те порой допускали ошибки.

Его команда была его семьей. Потому что другой семьи у него не было. А Деметрий вовсе не хотел быть частью этой семьи - он просто выполнял свою работу.

Ладно. К черту. Эмметт прав - Эдвард вечно все усложняет и ноет, как девчонка. Даже когда рядом не останется никого, кто может тебя поддержать, нельзя опускать руки. Тем более что у него есть Карлайл, который с нетерпением ждет вердикта Деметрия, чтобы начать активную подготовку к новому сезону.

- Тогда я могу идти? - спросил Эдвард.

- Подождите немного. Я хочу с вами поговорить, - вдруг задержал его Деметрий.

Эдвард был удивлен. Деметрий практически никогда не обсуждал с ним ничего, кроме текущих дел. Иногда Мэйсону и вовсе казалось, что доктора гораздо больше интересуют пробирки с кровью, чем люди.

- Да, конечно, - кивнул Эдвард и присел на кушетку. - Какие-то проблемы?

- Нет-нет, - покачал головой Деметрий. - Дело в том, что сразу как только вы стали моим пациентом, я начал изучать архивы вашего прежнего доктора. Его вдова предоставила мне полный доступ. И кое-что меня удивило...

- Что именно? - насторожился Эдвард. Что такого этот доктор мог обнаружить в архивах Гарри?

- Дело в том, что я несколько лет проработал в ВАДА (2). Вы, вероятно, слышали об этом. Я перепроверил все ваши анализы за последние пять лет по новым методикам. И не нашел ни следа... специальных препаратов.

- Разумеется, не нашли, - пожал плечами Эдвард. - Я их не применяю.

- Именно это меня и удивило. Природа была к вам удивительно щедра, Эдвард, - произнес Деметрий. - Выдавать такие высокие результаты на протяжении стольких сезонов без дополнительной помощи дорогого стоит.

- Поэтому я и стал двукратным олимпийским чемпионом, верно? - хмыкнул Эдвард. Этот разговор ему откровенно не нравился. Тема допинга была закрыта для него давно и навсегда.

Карлайл Каллен был яростным противником допинга. Настолько яростным, что когда кто-то из Федерации заикнулся, не будут ли с применением новых технологий канадские биатлонисты прогрессировать намного быстрее, тренер едва не разорвал контракт со сборной. И Эдвард его в этом поддерживал. Тем более, что он и без всякого допинга выдавал такие результаты, которых некоторые спортсмены не могли добиться, даже накачавшись всей периодической таблицей.

- Конечно, - кивнул Деметрий. - Как я уже сказал, природа одарила вас очень щедро. Но в какой-то момент ей требуется небольшое содействие прогресса.

- Мне это не нужно, - тут же заявил Эдвард.

- Это всего лишь разговор. Я ни к чему вас не принуждаю, - улыбнулся Деметрий. - Я просто предлагаю подумать.

- Мне казалось, сотрудники ВАДА должны искать допинг, а не распространять его, - сказал Эдвард и увидел, как по лицу Деметрия пробежало неудовольствие. Как и все, кто имел дело с допингом, он никогда не употреблял это слово вслух. Иглоукалывание, помощь природе, специальные средства. Что угодно, только не допинг. Вот только от названия суть этого явления нисколько не менялась. И то, что предлагал ему сейчас доктор Мартос, было для Эдварда Мэйсона неприемлемо.

- Во-первых, я больше не сотрудник ВАДА, а во-вторых, моя цель - обеспечить ваши победы в следующем сезоне, - сказал доктор Мартос. - Буду с вами максимально честным - без дополнительной помощи вы вряд ли продержитесь на пике весь сезон. А ведь с прошлого сезона в зачете Кубка мира учитываются все гонки. У вас не получится пропустить часть стартов, чтобы лучше выступить на самых важных.

- Мы будем работать так, как работал Гарри, - отрезал Эдвард.

- Это ваше право. Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, меня попросили с вами поговорить. Это не моя инициатива, - сказал Деметрий.

- И чья же?

Доктор Мартос промолчал, но сделал это с таким намеком, что Эдвард и так все прекрасно понял. Отлично. Значит, в Федерации недовольны его результатами в этом сезоне, но так же, как и Финли, не хотят терять дойную корову, поэтому готовы пичкать его допингом, пока он не откинет копыта. И зайти решили не через тренера, крутой нрав которого они прекрасно знали по прежним своим попыткам, а через его нового доктора.

- Могу только сказать, что вас прикроют, - сказал Деметрий.

Еще один намек. Они еще и подкупили кого-то что ли? И все это за его спиной. Хорошо еще, они не стали колоть ему ЭПО (3) под видом витаминов.

- Мне все равно. Я не буду применять допинг, - произнес Эдвард жестко. - Можете передать это моим доброжелателям из Федерации.

- Никто и не говорит про допинг в классическом понимании... - опять начал врач, но Мэйсон прервал его:

- Значит, по-вашему я не смогу выигрывать, будучи чистым?

- Только отдельные этапы, но не общий зачет.

- Вы ошибаетесь. И скоро вы сами в этом убедитесь, - сказал Эдвард. - Я хочу знать, чего достоин я сам, а не химическая промышленность.

Его горячность явно насмешила Деметрия. Но Эдварду было плевать, что о нем подумает этот врач.

- До свидания, доктор Мартос, - холодно произнес Мэйсон, встав с кушетки.

- До завтра, Эдвард, - ответил врач. - Я приду на вашу тренировку.

Эдвард вышел из кабинета злой, как черт. Теперь и вся Федерация пытается поставить на нем клеймо пенсионера, из которого песок сыплется. И все из-за одного-единственного неудачного сезона.

Да, чемпионат мира он действительно слил. И в целом этот сезон вышел для него провальным по сравнению со всеми предыдущими. Но в индивидуальной гонке в Ханты-Мансийске Эдвард был лидером, и если бы не тот досадный промах, он точно стал бы чемпионом. А значит, у его организма еще есть свой собственный резерв. И никакая химия ему не нужна.

Допинг используют только те, кто без него уже ни на что не годен.

Зазвонил телефон. На связи был Карлайл.

- Ну, что сказал наш доктор Айзенбарт (4)?

- Кто? - не понял Эдвард. Наверняка это опять какая-то специфическая немецкая шутка. Юмор Карлайла Эдвард понимал не всегда. Но это нисколько не мешало им быть отличной командой.

- Ну, наш чудо-врач. Что он сказал? - осведомился деловито тренер.

- Что я в полном порядке, - добавив оптимизма в голос, сообщил Эдвард. Он твердо решил не говорить боссу о том, что предложил ему Деметрий. Карлайл точно не оставит это просто так, и в Федерации разразится страшный скандал. А скандалы перед началом сезона могли еще больше ослабить и без того не бьющую рекорды канадскую сборную.

- Отлично! Тогда мы срочно приступаем к тренировкам, - заявил Карлайл. - У меня есть план. И если мы будем работать в соответствии с ним, к началу сезона ты будешь в отличной форме!

***  
><strong>15 ноября 2011 г., Ванкувер, Канада.<strong>

- Я к этой тренировке готов на все сто процентов, - крикнул на весь микроавтобус Лоран. - А вы, парни?

- А я - на тысячу, - ухмыльнулся сидящий рядом с ним Джеймс.

- Да, жаль, что эстафету нельзя бежать вдвоем, - заявил Лоран и подмигнул приятелю.

Финли ему не ответил. Джеймс явно был умнее своего несдержанного на язык дружка. Впрочем, он был и на пару лет старше.

Эдвард усмехнулся. Этот дурак Лоран даже не понимает, что таким детским хамством только показывает свою незрелость.

Спортсмен высокого класса никогда не станет открыто хамить своим соперникам - он пожелает им всего наилучшего и на трассе просто оставит их далеко позади. Что Эдвард и сделает на первом же старте нового сезона.

- Мне кажется, затея нашего норвежского гуру обречена на провал, - с иронией произнес Джаспер.

- Согласен. Но вдруг случится чудо, и Федерация не зря спустила на него столько денег, - усмехнулся Эдвард.

В этом сезоне для подготовки к эстафете канадская сборная по биатлону привлекла именитого норвежского специалиста, который после нескольких тренировок остался крайне недоволен их результатами. И это было неудивительно. В этом сезоне канадская эстафетная четверка вместо слаженно работающей команды представляла собой насильно собранных в одной упряжке соперников.

Повзрослев и набрав к сезону неплохую форму, Дюбуа и Финли решили, что уже вполне готовы потеснить Мэйсона и на трассе, и в спонсорских контрактах. Тем более, что у них действительно появилось немало фанатов, и это окончательно вскружило парням голову. В итоге, эстафета совершенно перестала их привлекать. Оба мечтали стать чемпионами в личном зачете. И это притом, что эстафета была сейчас для четверых канадцев единственным реальным шансом набрать очки.

В индивидуальных гонках никто из них к началу сезона не мог всерьез претендовать на рекорды - Эдвард после болезни все еще не вышел на прежний уровень, Джаспер опять получил травму, а Лоран с Джеймсом, несмотря на явный прогресс, все еще не в состоянии были ровно провести целую гонку. Зато свою часть эстафеты они пробежали бы отлично, если бы не выпендривались, как чертовы поп-звезды.

И все было бы ничего, если бы насмотревшись на их склоки, норвежец не придумал для своих подопечных новую методику. По его гениальной задумке их славная четверка должна была все делать вместе: вместе жить, вместе питаться, вместе ездить на все тренировки и, разумеется, вместе тренироваться. Собственно, и сейчас они ехали все вместе на очередную тренировку.

Вот только вместо командного духа всеми биатлонистами постепенно овладевало желание зарядить свои винтовки боевыми патронами и перестрелять друг друга.  
>Да, вряд ли их новый наставник хотел добиться от них такого результата...<p>

Впрочем, Эдварда не слишком волновали все эти дрязги внутри сборной. В Эстерсунде его ждали Свендсен, Бё, братья Фуркад и Бирнбахер. И Мэйсону уже не терпелось встретиться с ними на трассе и понять, насколько он сейчас слабее или сильнее своих заклятых друзей.

- Мы, кажется, опаздываем, - сказал Джаспер, и в этот момент вдруг послышался жуткий грохот.

Что-то огромное влетело прямо в лобовое стекло автобуса. Эдвард мгновенно пригнулся, но удар настиг его и за креслом. И наступила темнота.

(1) Количество биатлонистов, принимающих участие в Кубке мира от отдельной национальной сборной, определяется в соответствии с местом команды в Кубке наций в предыдущем сезоне. Национальные команды, занявшие с первого по пятое место, могут зарегистрировать 8 спортсменов и выставить на старт 6, с шестого по десятое регистрируют 7 спортсменов, а на старт выставляют 5. Таким образом, если сборная теряет позиции в Кубке наций, число ее спортсменов в Кубке мира уменьшается.

(2) ВАДА - Всемирное антидопинговое агентство (англ. World Anti-Doping Agency — WADA) — независимая организация, осуществляющая координацию борьбы с применением допинга в спорте, созданная при поддержке Международного олимпийского комитета (МОК).

(3) Эритропоэтин (англ. - erythropoietin, EPO) — один из гормонов почек. Эритропоэтин вызывает быстрое повышение уровня гемоглобина и кислород-снабжающей способности крови. На употреблении этого допинга попадались многие, и в том числе российские, биатлонисты.

(4) Доктор Айзенбарт, настоящее имя Иоганн Андреас Айзенбарт (нем. - Doktor Eisenbarth, Johann Andreas Eisenbarth) — реально живший в 17 в. немецкий врач; популярная фигура в немецком фольклоре, герой песен, юмористических историй и даже оперетт.


End file.
